It's a Love Story Baby, Just Say, Yes
by Lunar Mist
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift. Starscream/OC AU. Mercury loved Starscream. Starscream loved Mercury. Nobody else really supported the relationship, though. About how true love always prevails. One-shot


So I was singing Taylor Swift as I vacuumed my spanish teacher's classroom (I'm her aide, so she normally just has me clean the room and grade papers), and in my mind, I thought of a match between a 'Con and a 'Bot like Romeo and Juliet's. So it has a slight twist. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

**Song by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>She cried out when the plasma round crashed into her side. Her repair systems jolted to life as she reeled back. As her support struts gave out under her weight, she carefully shot at the Decepticon that was attacking her. His spark exploded in a shower of plasma and energon just as she hit the ground. Her processor sent her damage readings as she rolled over onto her stomach, being careful of her wings. This was combat, and the last thing she needed was to be caught in the middle of a battlefield with an injury like the gaping hole in her side. So she started crawling toward a fallen building, searching for a way to hide her from enemy optics.<p>

**/Mercury, stay strong. I am on my way,/** Optimus promised through their bond. She nodded, though she knew that he couldn't see the movement. She whimpered in pain as she pulled herself into the safety of the half-standing structure. As she took in her surroundings, she could see that she was in a library. She felt sadness gnawing at her spark at the sight of the many destroyed datapads. She felt a thread of combined fear, worry, and pain through a weak and long-dormant bond, causing her to squeak in confusion. Then she sensed the coming Decepticon signal. She grimaced as she crawled over to the check-out desk. Sadly, that was where her strength gave out.

**/Opi, help,/** she whispered over her bond. Her arms gave out, and she dropped down onto her stomach. She gave a high keen of pain as she rode out the sheer agony that was rushing through her systems. When it finally passed, she rolled onto her uninjured side, which happened to be her right side, and surveyed the library. Her right arm was under her helm in an attempt to cushion it, and her left arm was limp, dangling over her body uselessly. She couldn't move either of her legs. Primus, she hurt so much. She groaned when her optics glitched for a second. When they came back online, she gasped.

"Starscream," she whispered weakly. The winged mech made his way over to her with graceful steps. Each step made the knot in Mercury's tank grow just a bit more. He finally stopped a few steps away from her and seemed to study her. His delta wings were held high in pride, as they had been when she first met him. Crimson optics met with her own cerulean ones, his filled with curiosity and some unnamed emotion and hers filled with fear and pain.

"Mercury," the Decepticon Air Commander greeted. "It's been a while."

"Indeed," Mercury replied with a weak smile. Starscream took a hesitant step forward. Mercury's smile faltered as another wave of pain washed through her. A low-energon warning flashed red behind her optics, and her body took that moment to inform her of the destroyed energon lines in her side, the hole in her fuel tank, and the damage to her cooling system. No wonder it felt so warm. Her optics connected with Starscream's again, and she watched in fascination as fear and worry suddenly covered his facial features. He suddenly dashed toward her, yelling, "Merk, stay with me!"

Her optics went offline.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts._

_I'm standin' there, on a balcony in summer air._

Mercury's optics onlined, and a smile lit her features as she stood at the balcony at the top of the large staircase. Her navy blue and black armor was washed and waxed to the point of seeing one's reflection in it, and her optics were bright in joy and excitement. The coming-out party was being thrown by her creators, Optimus Prime and Elita-One, and Mercury knew that it would be during this party that mechs would go from being close friends and classmates to suitors and possible sparkmates.

"As High Supreme Prime and opiluk of this youngling, I present Mercury, creation of the Prime and his mate, Elita," Optimus announced when he caught sight of his femme creation. Mercury smiled as she made her way down the staircase. The spark energies of the mechs and femmes around her rose in silent congratulations as she came to stand beside her creators, whose pride was easily showed through the bond.

"Go, sweetspark. Greet your guests," Elita encouraged. Mercury grinned as she trotted into the large crowd, accepting words of congratulations and promise as she moved. Everybot she knew was there, and the ballroom was easily filled to capacity, leaving some bots to stand outside. Anybot who was anybot was there. The coming-out party of the Prime's daughter was the event of the season, one that every known bot had been looking forward to, and there wasn't a single invited bot that wasn't there. She had allowed her opiluk to decide which newsbots were invited, wanting only the finest newspads distributers, fashion datapad distributers, and comm. speakers to be there. There would be no gossip about her on the night that was solely about her. Enforcers had been stationed at every entrance to keep uninvited bots out.

"Uncle Megs!" Mercury squealed suddenly when she caught sight of the hulking black mech that was almost two heads taller than her lurking awkwardly in a corner. This wasn't his scene; too many science nuts, in his opinion. This made his appearance all the more meaningful, though. Megatron smiled as he turned to face his niece and favorite youngling. It was no secret that Megatron was jealous of his younger brother for having this little femme. Mercury gently wrapped her uncle in a hug, careful of the wax and new paint she had applied only breems earlier.

"Congratulations, sparkling," Megatron murmured in the growling voice that Mercury loved. The femme swatted him.

"I'm not a sparkling anymore! I won't be a youngling for too much longer, either," Mercury chided, ending in a smug voice. The military commander's smile widened.

"You will always be a sparkling to be," he claimed. "I will acknowledge you becoming a youngling, though, when you receive your adult frame," he teased. Mercury swatted him again, causing him to let out a laugh. "So what do you want your last frame to look like?" Mercury cocked her head in thought.

"I've been thinking of being reformatted into a flier, like you," she replied in that thoughtful tone of voice that she always used when asked a question. Megatron smiled fondly at the memories that tone brought up. Then an internal alarm went off, and his face hardened. "I have to get back to the Command Center, but I wanted to give you your coming-out gift and my congratulations before I left."

Mercury's optics went wide as she watched Megatron remove twin swords from his subspace. She had seen two mechs using these when Megatron took her to the gladiatorial matches in underground , and she had stated that the blades were beautiful in their deadly grace. In reality, she had been thinking more about how beautiful the two mechs who were wielding them were, but she had known that Megatron probably wouldn't enjoy that sentiment… or he would find it so amusing that he would inform the two mechs about her infatuation. These two blades, though, definitely held the beauty that she had seen in those of the gladiators. She bounced on her pedes in excitement.

"My first weapon," she whispered as she held on wrist out to Megatron, studying the swords. She grinned as she looked up at her uncle. "You'll train me?" she begged. She giggled as he started installing one sword on her wrist, excited at the prospect of defending herself, rather than dragging a bodyguard around with her wherever she went.

"I'm afraid my schedule will not allow it," Megatron said sadly, a weird glint that Mercury didn't recognize in his optics. He lifted her other wrist and started installing the other sword. "However, I know a mech who would be happy to train the creation of the Prime. His name is Blackout, and he'll contact you about your first weapon within the next orn." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "I wouldn't let your opiluk know."

"I won't," Murcury promised evenly as she let the swords slide into her weaponry subspace. Her uncle pulled her into one more hug.

"Stay safe," he whispered in her audio receptor, "and know that I will always be available if you need me, no matter what happens in the future." His words pricked the back of her processor as some sort of premonition. Did Uncle Megatron _know_ that something back was about to happen? Before she could ask, though, he released her and turned away. Mercury frowned as she watched her favorite bot walk away until he disappeared through the door. Her optics brightened when he paused to talk to the Enforcer there. Barricade was his name, if she recalled correctly. The two mechs glanced back at her, and Barricade nodded once before returning to his post. Mercury sighed before turned around and diving back into the large crowd.

_See the lights. See the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say, "hello"._

_Little did I know…_

She smiled at the many blue optics that marked a bot as a part of the science division under the Prime. Every so often, she would see a mech with the red optics of a military mech. Ironhide and Jazz were both good friends of the Prime's family, and Mercury had gone to the Command Center in the Citadel to personally invite them when she went to inform her uncle about the party. Sometimes, she'd see the yellow optics of a medic, like Quickfix and Fixit. The grinned as she greeted guests and thanked them for gifts she had yet to open.

Then she saw him.

His strides were confident as he walked through the crowd. His wings were held high, and a sense of pride and superiority rang from his being. A smirk decorated his silver faceplates. He stopped a respectable distance away from the newly introduced femme. His smirk seemed to melt, and a soft and sensual smile too its place.

"Hello," he murmured. Mercury's spark seemed to jumped from her chassis. The winged mech's smile grew, and his red optics glittered. "My designation is Starscream, heir of Vos."

_That you were Romeo. You were throwin' pebbles._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_

"Starscream is not sparkmate material, Mercury. He is the leader of Vos and a majority of the reason why Vos and Tarn are currently fighting." Optimus Prime's voice was hard as he glared at current leader of Vos. Starscream's optics, already pink in anger, brightened to white in fury. He could sense the sadness and anger in Mercury's spark signal, and he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, something that Optimus obviously noticed. He had wanted the Prime's permission before bonding with his creation, knowing how close Mercury was with her family unit. Despite the fact that they had only been courting for an orn, their sparks were rather intent on joining forever.

There was a hitch in their plans, though. The fights between Tarn and Vos had escalated to energon-shed. Vos had always been known for their independence due to their ability to produce their own energy for their people. Tarn, a poor city-state, had been requesting for some of Vos's energy, and Starscream had turned them down. With the rising energy crisis, he couldn't afford to give energy away. His own people would need it soon. He had expected the fights to grow, though, and he wanted to calm them down before they caught the attention of the Megatron. Vos and her inhabitants had been known for being militaristic, which was why one would never see a blue-opticed Seeker, but Starscream didn't want the Senate to have any power in his dominion.

So he met with Optimus in the Prime's own housing unit. Mercury and Starscream were ushered into the Prime's office, and Starscream had explained the situation. He had planned to have a bonding ceremony there in Iacon, then after reformatting Mercury into a flier, they would return to Vos. After everything settled down, they would have a traditional Vosonian (Vah-soh-nean) bonding ceremony, where Mercury would be accepted as a Seeker. The transfer from flier to Seeker would take about an orn, and Starscream would spend the whole orn guiding her through her transfer as she accepted the new Seeker files and protocols, teaching her how to use those files and protocols, and protecting her in her time of weakness and vulnerability. The transfer was something that only Seekers knew about, and only those who bonded to a powerful Seeker would be allowed to experience this transformation, and they received the protocols from their mate. The plan, in theory, was flawless, and Starscream's two trinemates had agreed with the plan. The support of the Royal Command Trine would ensure Mercury's acceptance into the Seeker community.

Then Optimus had spoken his piece.

"But, Opi, my spark has declared him as its perfect mate," Mercury reasoned, knowing that a spark only had one perfect match.

"This is not a debate, Mercury. I am your opiluk, and I love you. I cannot let you bond into a mating that will leave you alone in the world, or worse," Optimus stated, looking apologetic and torn. His optics hardened when they turned to Starscream. "Stay away from Mercury."

_And I was cryin' on a staircase,_

_Begging you, "Please, don't go!"_

"I'll be back, light of my spark. I cannot stay here, and beg Prime to allow our bonding," Starscream reasoned. He was kneeling down in front of Mercury, who was sitting on the back steps of her opiluk's housing unit. Starscream and she had just returned from the Helix Gardens in Praxus. The trip that would normally take a four breems while taking the Metro had only taken one breem because Starscream had personally flown her there in his bipedal form, effectively sealing her decision to be formatted as a flier in her adult frame. Starscream, though he smiled and held her close to himself, he had seemed troubled and distant during the whole trip, and he had broken the bad news to her as he set her on the stairs of the back porch.

Starscream was leaving to help his city-state. Mercury collapsed onto the top of four steps, staring at her beloved in shock. He was leaving Iacon? Before they had the bonding ceremony? They had planned to talk with her opiluk some more to try to convince him. If the worst came and Starscream was called back, they were just going to bond without Prime's permission. Mercury was planning to have a big ceremony, but apparently, Starscream just wanted to bond and get back to Vos. As he explained the problem to her in detail, she caught the underlining message.

Starscream was leaving to help his city-state, and _she_ wasn't going with him.

Her optics filled with energon, and Starscream's brightened in panic. He knelt down before her, not wanting to see her in pain.

"But, but what will I do until you come back?" Mercury whimpered. Starscream place a gentle kiss on her lip components.

"You'll be fine, my love," Starscream murmured. He stood, and Mercury desperately grabbed his servo.

"Don't leave me, Starscream. Please, don't go!"

_And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say, 'Yes'."_

Mercury signed as she lounged on her berth. She knew her creators were worried about her long bouts of inactivity and her moments when her processor would drift off, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to care. Her spark seemed to be in a state of dormancy, and she couldn't deny that she felt an acute sense of loss. It had been a vorn since she had last seen Starscream. Suitors came daily to see her, and she had been on a few outings with them, but she didn't care for them as she had for Starscream. Her creators had been more than just a little disappointed when she had transferred into the frame of a stealth flier, but once again, she didn't care. It reminded her of _him_. Sadly, her opiluk had refused to budge on his views of Starscream. It didn't matter to her anymore; he hadn't come back for her, and she no longer tried to escape her bodyguards to search for him. It was far too dangerous now.

The war was beginning to grow, more bots taking sides. Political leaders and those who worked with the Senate were being more careful now, knowing that the political figures were in danger due to the social unrest. The people of Cybertron were tired of the caste system, and they were forming insurgent groups. The most popular was the group that called themselves the Decepticons. Nobot knew who was leading them, though. There were many surprise visits by Uncle Megatron, who would often talk to my bodyguard, Barricade, and the military leader often stopped to talk to Mercury about safety measures and how to use her blades in specific situations. Her lessons with Blackout became harsher, as the black mech had grown rather fond of her, strange as it was, and he wanted to be sure that she could defend herself if she was confronted by one of the rebels. Quite frankly, Mercury was more concerned about showing Starscream her new skills and maybe convincing him through those skills that she could defend herself in Vos.

At the moment, Mercury was listening on the public news comm. Not long ago, the comm. was used to announce traffic, public parties, and where the Supreme Prime and the High Lord Protectorate were going to make their speeches. Now, it only told of recent attacks on various cities orchestrated by various rebel groups, recent death tolls, and evacuation orders given by the Senate.

**::I will be at the Helix Gardens in a breem.::**

The comm. interrupted her grim thoughts, and her optics brightened at the identification signal. Starscream. He wanted to see her. She jumped up and rushed to her window. The streets below her were empty, as every other bot was either at work or at the Academy. She leapt from the window and landed lightly on her pedes. Her blue armor suddenly liquefied, turning silvery-white as it did. The liquid armor shifted slightly as Mercury lived up to her name. The liquid suddenly spiked up slightly, and it solidified as her Mercury File in her processor turned her optics red. It was her secret power, one that only her creators, her uncle, and Starscream knew about. She held her thin wings high as she activated her transforming cog. Her body quickly formed into a Cybertronian stealth jet, and she activated her main thrusters, praying that nobot realized that she was gone.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while._

Mercury hummed with contentment as she laid her helm on Starscream's chest armor. They were looking at the stars from a secluded area in the already empty Helix Gardens. Mercury had ignored all questioning comm. link pings from her parents and her bodyguard. Nothing else mattered except for Starscream. The mech in question gently ran a hand up and down her new wings, causing her to shudder at the pleasurable feeling.

"So you chose a stealth jet," Starscream murmured, gently kissing her helm. "I like it."

"It reminded me of you," Mercury murmured back, nuzzling his chassis. Starscream smiled.

"Then let me show you how to use it," he teased. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, leapt up, and transformed, shooting into the night sky. Mercury giggled as she followed suit, transforming and flying up after him. Like two twitterpated birds, they chased each other in through the Cybertronian skies. Starscream was far better than Mercury, but she didn't really mind. Anytime he tagged her, he would do so by brushing a wing against hers or running a wing across her cockpit, both of which sent shivers of pleasure through her systems. He spent the time indirectly teaching her how to fly in a better and much more graceful manner, and by the end of their "lesson" her sensors were in a whirl.

However, they didn't see the red optics of the mech watching them.

'_Cause you were Romeo. I was a scarlet letter._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"_

"I told you not to go near her!" Optimus roared. Every bot in the room aside from Starscream and Megatron winced, not used to the Prime being so harsh. Starscream simply stood stoically, taking the verbal attack. Megatron was behind the mech, holding Mercury close to himself and Optimus had requested. However, none of the other bots saw his calculating look, and they didn't know about the plans he was altering due to this sudden change in events. Jazz was standing by the door, looking and feeling guilty about the situation. When Barricade had discovered Mercury's disappearance, he had contacted Megatron, who had immediately sent out Jazz, one of the Citadel's finest spies. Jazz was still loyal to the Senate, and by extension, loyal to Megatron, so he didn't question the order to find his niece. Besides, Jazz rather liked little Mercury. He, like Barricade and Ironhide, had known her from the moment she was sparked, having gone through school with Optimus and Elita. When he had seen Starscream chasing Mercury, he had assumed that he was trying to hurt her and had acted. Had he known they were simply trying to find a few moments together because Prime wouldn't allow the bonding, he wouldn't have said a word.

"Optimus, perhaps yo're bein' a bit too rough on the younglin's. Love's a funny thing, an' you c'n neva know when it's gonna strike," Jazz came to Starscream's defense. He stepped back when Prime turned his stormy white optics on him.

"I believe I have the right to keep my child safe. Bonding to Starscream would likely end in her death," Optimus stated. Megatron frowned from his spot.

"Would you rather her live a life of sadness? A life where she hates her opiluk for keeping her from her happiness?" Megatron snapped, always irritated by his brother's judgment. Optimus didn't deserve this femme as a creation. He didn't deserve to have Elita as a mate. He didn't deserve any of it. Megatron felt his plans cement in his processor. He didn't want to have to order Mercury's death, so he'd have to talk her into siding with him, and he had the perfect reason. Optimus Prime's next words made his plans all the easier to achieve.

"This is your last warning, Starscream. Stay away from Mercury."

_But you were everything to me._

_I was beggin' you, "Please, don't go!"_

Mercury stood beside Megatron and stared at Starscream as he told her that he had to go to Vos to retrieve the rest of his trine.

"I _will_ bond with you, Merk. I swear. Then you _will_ be accepted into our community. I _will_ make sure this happens. Just stay safe for now, and don't leave your bodyguard."

"Don't leave, Starscream," Mercury whispered, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Sweetspark, go back inside and stay with Barricade. I must speak with Starscream," Megatron said suddenly. Mercury looked up at her uncle in horror.

"Don't hurt him!" she gasped.

"I'd never. I simply have a proposition for him. Go on, sparklet," Megatron assured her as he gave her a gentle push toward the door. Barricade wrapped an arm around her shoulders, memories of her first visits to the Enforcing Center popping into his processor. He smiled as he took her into the greeting room and let her snuggle up against him as she had done so many years ago when Elita had gotten arrested for assaulting Ironhide for making a move on her best friend, Chromia. Oh, the memories.

_And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say, 'Yes'._

"Your spark was confused, sweetling," Optimus cooed as Mercury cried into Jazz's chest plates. The line had finally been drawn. Megatron had gathered up the remaining rebels, changed the name of the military to the Decepticons, and single-handedly started his own war for power against the Senate.

And Mercury had no idea what to do.

Barricade had left to join Megatron, as had Blackout. Jazz and Ironhide had changed to fight for Optimus, as had multiple other mechs. She had just received word that Starscream had joined Megatron, though. So did she stay with her family unit, or did she join her uncle and her lover? Her spark was eating away at itself at the unspoken ultimatum.

"He never loved you, sparkling. He only wanted the daughter of the Prime as his trophy mate," Elita murmured, feeling sorry for her creation.

_Romeo, save me! They're tryin' t' tell me what t' feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid. We'll make it outta this mess._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say, 'Yes'."_

The decision was hard, and she couldn't make it. So she packed up and prepared to run away. She rushed into the Iaconian Central Square. She had installed one of her mother's blaster's beside her right blade in her wrist, and she felt confident in her ability to defend herself. Her optics downcast in pain as she avoided optic-contact with the passers-by. She could only think of Starscream's decision to join Megatron in the fight against her father. It had been two vorns since she had last seen Starscream, so she had finally broken down and decided that it was a lost cause. He didn't care anymore, and it was no use putting her spark through the pain of waiting for him to suddenly show up and bond with her. She watched in sadness as a sparkling and a youngling ran past her, giggling as they played. Would she have sparklings right now if Starscream had bonded with her?

_But I got tired of waiting, _

_Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around._

The explosion was unexpected, as was the large amount of mechs suddenly swarming the streets with guns. Civilians scattered, screaming and yelling in fear. Mercury stared in shell-shocked confusion for only a click. A loud wail broke her from her trance. She looked to her right and saw a femme holding a dead mech in her servos, wailing at the pain and sorrow of a lost bondmate. Mercury had to fight back the need to purge. Instead, she brought her blaster out of subspace and activated her transformation cog to make it meld to her arm. With a ready nod, she dashed from her hiding spot. She shot easily at the enemies with the face of Unicron on their frame. They were the reason so many offlined bodies decorated the street.

But there were too many. Mercury roared her rage when she saw another civilian shot down, and she brutally shot the 'Con in the back. She cried out when the plasma round crashed into her side. Her repair systems jolted to life as she reeled back. As her support struts gave out under her weight, she carefully shot at the Decepticon that was attacking her. His spark exploded in a shower of plasma and energon just as she hit the ground. Her processor sent her damage readings as she rolled over onto her stomach, being careful of her wings. This was combat, and the last thing she needed was to be caught in the middle of a battlefield with an injury like the gaping hole in her side. So she started crawling toward a fallen building, searching for a way to hide her from enemy optics.

**/Mercury, stay strong. I am on my way,/** Optimus promised through their bond. She nodded, though she knew that he couldn't see the movement. She whimpered in pain as she pulled herself into the safety of the half-standing structure. As she took in her surroundings, she could see that she was in a library. She felt sadness gnawing at her spark at the sight of the many destroyed datapads. She felt a thread of combined fear, worry, and pain through a weak and long-dormant bond, causing her to squeak in confusion. Then she sensed the coming Decepticon signal. She grimaced as she crawled over to the check-out desk. Sadly, that was where her strength gave out.

**/Opi, help,/** she whispered over her bond. Her arms gave out, and she dropped down onto her stomach. She gave a high keen of pain as she rode out the sheer agony that was rushing through her systems. When it finally passed, she rolled onto her uninjured side, which happened to be her right side, and surveyed the library. Her right arm was under her helm in an attempt to cushion it, and her left arm was limp, dangling over her body uselessly. She couldn't move either of her legs. Primus, she hurt so much. She groaned when her optics glitched for a second. When they came back online, she gasped.

_My faith in you is fading, _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

"Starscream," she whispered weakly. The winged mech made his way over to her with graceful steps. Each step made the knot in Mercury's tank grow just a bit more. He finally stopped a few steps away from her and seemed to study her. His delta wings were held high in pride, as they had been when she first met him. Crimson optics met with her own cerulean ones, his filled with curiosity and some unnamed emotion and hers filled with fear and pain.

"Mercury."

_And I said, "Romeo, save me. I've been feelin' so alone._

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

Her optics onlined again and met with Starscream's. They were still in the library, and she was still in pain, but it was muted. She looked down at Starscream's arm and hands. His hands had her energon on them, and he had an energon line from his arm accessing her systems through one of her damaged energon lines. Her processor informed her that she was still damaged, but it was muted, and she wouldn't die if she got medical help soon.

"Starscream?" Murcury whispered. He smiled that gentle smile, and placed a kiss on her forehelm.

"Yes. You scared me there. I was able to put a repair patch on your energon lines. You'll be fine for now."

"Starscream? Tell me you're not leaving me. I've been so alone, and they keep telling me that you didn't love me. I waited. I swear, I waited, but you never came for me, Starscream. Why didn't you come for me? Please, tell me, is this all in my processor? I just don't know what to think anymore." He smiled as he placed a digit on her lip components to silence her.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. _

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story. Baby, just say, 'Yes'."_

"Mercury, bond with me. I'm never leaving you again. You're coming with me, and we're spending the next vorn in Vos. My trine is just outside, and we're going to transport you to a Decepticon medbay. Megatron will be there. Once your lines are repaired, we're going to bond, so you'll never be alone."

The promise made her spark sing, but she had to ask. "What about the war? What about my family?"

"I love you, Mercury, and right now, that's all I really know. I'll talk to your opiluk if I have to, but he will not change my mind again. It's _our_ love story, not his." Starscream kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He drew back momentarily to speak again. "Light of my spark, just say, 'Yes'." Mercury smiled as she kissed his back.

"Yes."

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Mercury smiled through the Vosonian bonding ceremony. Seekers of all ages and sizes filled the large building. A mech by the name of Sunstorm performed the ceremony, proud of his leader. Starscream smiled at his beloved as he lifted her up bridal-style and flew toward his berth room. An orn later, Mercury was a full-fledged Seeker, and an orn after that, it was confirmed that she was with spark. Mercury was allowed to visit her family, though the only Autobot that didn't glare at them was her former bodyguard, Jazz. Ratchet was allowed to check on the sparkling, though Starscream and the Command Trine watched the medic carefully. The reception in general, was not nice, but it was okay, because she no longer needed them.

She had Starscream.

The trip to see Megatron was far more fun for her. Her uncle welcomed her with open arms and congratulated them on their bonding. When he found out about the sparkling, he was ecstatic. Blackout, ever loyal to Megatron, was sent with the trine to be extra defense on the way back to Vos.

"Keep her safe, Starscream," was Megatron's one warning to the mech. "Visit as often as this war will allow, sparkling," he purred to his niece. Mercury rolled her optics.

"I'm _not_ a sparkling."

"Right. Visit often, youngling," he corrected himself. Mercury smiled fondly at him.

"I will, uncle. Stay safe, and please don't hurt my family."

"Of course not. Live happily, my sparklet."

"I will," Mercury replied as she smiled up at her sparkmate. "I will."

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

* * *

><p>That's right. My first Starscream fic EVER. I know it was AU, and I made Optimus out to be a jerk, but it was how my brain made it. Sorry, Optimus! I love you! In all honesty, I could picture Optimus having this sort of temper toward his daughter wanting to marry a guy who's behind the deaths in the city-state neighboring his. After Optimus's anger-managment in TF3, I could imagine it a lot easier.<p>

BTW: I rewatched that. You know how Optimus was once a bridge-builder before her became Prime? Yeah, after seeing Bayverse Cybertron, I have a new appreciation for his job. There are bridges EVERYWHERE!

Well, peeps, review.


End file.
